Starfox: The Quest for Starwolf
by TheUltimateWeapon
Summary: After the Aparoid War, Fox McCloud is left with guilt when Starwolf gets no reward for saving them in the battle, and when the team goes missing, nobody notices, nor cares. Except, of course, Fox. Fox brings his journey to the end of space to find his long lost enemies.
1. Chapter 1 - Guilt

The Aparoid war had caused a great uproar to the entire Lylat system. Many cities lay in shambles from the works of the Aparoid army, but the bravery of many had saved them all. The Starfox team had fought the queen, and eventually beaten them, but they couldn't have done it without the Starwolf team. This information was unknown to the public. The Starfox team soaked up the glory and triumph of beating the evil queen, while the Starwolf team was given no thought. No one even noticed when they failed to reappear to the Lylat System after the successful attack, except for Fox McCloud. Soon after the ceremony of his brave triumph, he had begun to feel the guilt. It was like no other guilt he had ever had. It couldn't compare. This guilt was a dark force inside him that was taking over his mind to where he couldn't bear the thought of these poor villains who had tried to redeem their status of regular, civilized people, and had been given no recognition whatsoever. Now, they were nowhere to be found; not a thought in anyone's mind. Well, Fox would have to change that.

Fox McCloud stirred restlessly in his cozy bed in a bright morning. He had once again awoken from a dreamless, restless night. His mind told him to get up, but he fought to push it away. He wanted to lie in bed all day, just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. He feared, however, that he might not get that wish today. The jumble of noise coming from the middle floor of the house foreshadowed that someone would be coming in to turn on the lights and open the shades to wake him up, and attempt to shake him from his cave-like living habits.

The sound of soft footsteps called through the door of his room. The vixen glanced to the right side of his bed and noticed that his wife, Krystal, had risen early from bed due to her absence. She hadn't smiled since she had been noticing his change in mood and personality. He felt guilty about that, too. She didn't deserve to grieve with him; she deserved better than that. He hoped that she had at least had at least a few hours of sleep, but that was too much to ask for.

The footsteps receded and a soft knock on his bedroom door followed them. A beautiful vixen appeared in the doorway with a tray of assorted goods. She moved quietly as if to not disturb him, but when he removed his arms from the warmth of the blankets, she could see that he was wide awake.

Her violet eyes were full of concern when she saw him, and she had reached out to touch his shoulder after she rested the tray of food on Fox's bedside drawer. He raised her hand and kissed it, then released it to let it fall by her side.

"Good morning, Fox," Krystal spoke, almost in a murmur. Fox nodded in return. The vixen picked up the tray and told Fox to sit up so he could eat in bed. But he wasn't hungry, not anymore. His refusal made his wife's knuckles turn white around the edges of the tray.

"Fox, for goodness sake, can't you just eat a bite," Krystal started to rant, "You haven't eaten in three days. This is unhealthy!"

Fox bowed his head and ignored her harsh tone. He looked at all the awards in his room that he had been given; the biggest was the one that had been handed to him the day after his battle against the Aparoid Queen. Fox sighed and sunk under his bed sheets, covering his face.

Krystal watched his curl up under the covers and rested her forehead in her palm. She placed a hand on the lump that was her husband, and rubbed his back, and left, leaving the tray behind for Fox. He heard her footsteps retreat down the stairs, leaving him in silence.

The silence didn't stay for long, though. From downstairs, Fox heard a slam and a yell that could only come from one man on this entire planet: Falco. The bird raced up the stairs, skipped three steps in his strides with his lengthy frame. He shoved the door open, the door knob leaving a permanent dent in the white pastel wall.

Falco took one look at Fox and dug his hands under Fox's body. He lifted Fox out of the bed, the comforter still stuck on Fox's struggling body. Fox, now on Falco's shoulder, was brought downstairs and into a wooden chair in their kitchen. The vixen held his head with his head, suddenly feeling the dizziness after his ambush from Falco.

"There," Falco grunted throwing his cooking towel on the kitchen table, "Now will you eat for once? You are freaking us all out with this little reclusive show that you are acting out. And I ain't taking no for an answer, you hear me Fox?"

After getting no reply from Fox, Falco grunted and went to the counter to grab a plate. Krystal appeared behind the wall leading into the kitchen with her ears down, but passed him up, following Falco. The two of them appeared seconds later with plates full of food, and silverware. Falco set the dishes on the table, while Krystal set the table for five. When it was finished, Falco took a step back and slammed his hands together, causing a loud clap to echo through the room.

"Done," Falco said triumphantly, "Now where's my favorite toad…"

Falco snuck out of the room to the hanger, leaving Krystal and Fox alone in the kitchen. Fox looked up at her, knowing that she had something to say to him.

"Promise me you'll eat something," Krystal pleaded, "Please?"

Her husband nodded in response, with a small smile on his sorrowful face. The gesture made Krystal relieved and joyous at the same time. And she wrapped her arms around her husband, squishing her face into his cheek happily. The two stayed like this for a while until footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Why, good morning Fox McCloud. It is good to see you up and well."

The two turned around to see Peppy Hare in the doorway, with a smile on his face. Fox nodded to his as Peppy approached the head of the table.

"Where is everybody," Peppy exclaimed once he got settled in his chair, "I thought we were all eating together this time, to toast."

"A toast for what," Fox replied raising his gaze from his feet to Peppy.

"For what else, or have you already forgotten? Our victory in the Aparoid war," Peppy finished and raised his glass of water at the empty chairs, and set it down without taking a sip. Fox sighed and kept his face hidden, while pulling the comforter from his bed around his shoulders.

Minutes later, Falco reappeared from the hanger door with a pudgy green frog wearing a red cap and an oil stained T-shirt standing behind him.

"Why, heya Fox," Slippy said, bursting with joy. Slippy was Fox's best friend. They had known each other for so long…

Slippy ran right through Falco to go wrap his arms around his pal. He let out a playful laugh.

"Hey, Slip," Fox replied quietly.

"Alright, alright," Falco said while regaining himself from Slippy's shove, "Everyone settle down so we can eat."

All five members sat down at the table to eat: Falco and Peppy at the two heads of the table Fox and Krystal on one side, and Slippy on the other. The food looked amazing; despite Falco's well-known sour abilities in the kitchen.

_I wonder the last time Starwolf had a decent meal like this. If they're even still alive…, _Fox thought as he looked at the abundant meal.

The last part of Fox's thought made him shudder and he sighed to himself. Moments later, Peppy rose at the head of the table with his glass in hand, tapping his fork to the side of it quietly. Slippy dove for the bacon, but was pushed back by Falco and was delivered a harsh look.

"I would first like to make a toast to Fox McCloud," Peppy began, and Fox moved his gaze up to the hare standing at the head, "For leading us in the battle of the Aparoid Queen and for putting Starwolf into a better place. Here is for a strong, successful future."

Everyone clapped at Peppy's speech, except Fox. He sat there, grieving in his mind. What was his stupid obsession with the Starwolf team? Why did care so much? They were his enemies; they were always his enemies. His heart beat faster and faster. Was it because Wolf knew his father, and he didn't want him to leave with all the things he knew about his father, that Fox had no clue about?

Everything was blurring around him, and his head was beginning to throb. Slippy stood up at the other end of the table to make a toast, but Fox couldn't hear what he was saying. He was trapped in his mind. _Like Starwolf… _Wait, what? He could almost hear Wolf calling his name.

"_Fox…!"_

"_Fox…!"_

"Fox!"

The canine tensed in his chair at the sound of Falco's voice rushing through his brain. He grunted and held his head. The table was silent; all eyes were on him. He glanced at Krystal, who's normally sweet bright eyes were now glowed with massive depression, and, was that… disappointment?

"Why don't you make a toast Fox," Peppy said, fixing his collar on his suit. Fox rose out of his seat, everyone's eyes were still glued to him, especially Krystal's.

"Uhhh, cheers to Starwolf for saving our butts in the Aparoid war," Fox laughed to himself a little, in a creepy sort of way, "and good luck to them on finding their way home from wherever they are." Fox sat down in his chair and sipped the water from his glass.

The room was even more silent than before. Everyone in the room was flabbergasted, and Fox could feel Falco's anger boiling up next to him, but Peppy's quiet clapping soon settled his friend's nerves a little.

"Perhaps you're correct, Fox," Peppy began looking at him from a few seats down, "That team did save us in the battle of the Aparoid Queen. Cheers to them." Peppy sipped his glass, and observed the food on the table.

The rest of the breakfast was eerie. Nobody said a word. Fox's toast had left everyone on edge, and uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He thought that it needed to be said.

After breakfast, Fox went upstairs to his room again to think some more on his feelings, but Falco followed close behind.

"Fox, wait," Falco insisted halfway up the staircase.

Fox stopped in his tracks and looks at Falco who was a few steps down.

"Fox, please tell me what the heck that was all about," Falco pleaded. Fox gave him a puzzled look and turned around to walk again to his room.

"Fox, you know damn right what I am talking about," the avian spat at his friend, "Why don't you want to celebrate? That fool of a team did help us, but we could have done it without them. You don't have to worry about them. I'm sure they're having a good time elsewhere. They mean nothing."

Fox just stared at his friend as if waiting for him to finish so he could move on with his life.

"Fox listen to me!"

Krystal peeked out from the railings of the stairs and then stalked up them. She placed a calming hand on Falco's shoulder, to which to Fox's surprise, actually worked. Falco stopped his right foot in protest and then turned around and left. His yelling continued in the kitchen.

"Fox," Krystal began, ignoring the shouts from the kitchen, "I thought that team meant nothing to you? Why are you so worried about them all of a sudden?"

"Are you telling me that you don't miss them," Fox said, "I thought you still had feelings for Panther…" Krystal roller eyes and let out a puff of air.

"That man… is a lost cause," Krystal started and approached Fox while taking hold of both of his hands, "Besides; I am married to you now. Nothing will ever change that."

Fox smiled at his wife. He looked into her eyes. They were no longer filled with sadness and depression. They were like they used to be; filled with eagerness, and love for _him_. Maybe things were finally getting back to normal.

"Krystal," Fox started, "I have to find Starwolf. I can't live like this anymore."

"I agree," said Krystal, "But I want to know that if we don't find them, that you won't be more hurt than you are now. We could just be throwing ourselves into a race with no end, you know."

"Yes I am aware of that risk, but I have to do what is right. And I have to do it alone."

"No Fox," the violet colored canine pleaded, "Not one of these again. I won't let you go alone. You need a team. What if you come across something you can't handle, and you are miles away where we can't find you? There is too much risk in this. I won't let you go, at least not alone."

"Krystal, you saw Falco, they are not up for this. We all need a break anyway. Plus, if I get into trouble, it won't cost the whole team. But you don't need to worry about that right now. I will tell Slippy to get my ship ready. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 - Andrew

The inside of Fox's Arwing was comfy and welcoming. He hadn't flown in it in a while, so his seat brought back good thoughts and memories. He wrapped his gloved hands around the two handles on the controller. He smiled and closed his eyes. The handles fit his grip properly. Yup, Slippy sure knew how to make an Arwing.

The fox's eyes shot open when he got the feeling that he was being watched. As it turned out, he was.

Krystal was standing two yards away from the Arwing just looking at him. Her glassy eyes peered into him. He knew that she trying to read his mind, so he forced himself to think about other things; non-related to his travel. It wasn't long until she stopped and shook her head to the ground, and turned away, leaving him to himself again.

Fox's sigh was shaky. Weren't his friends supposed to support him?

Just then, the door to the hanger opened and Falco came out, hot-tempered once again.

"What do you think you are doing," Falco argued from the outside of the glass, his voice muffled but clear. "Starwolf is gone. Period. End of story. You can't find them," Falco continued, "And even if you do, what do you plan to do with them? Do you _want _them to continue flying around space, making us clean up their messes?" Fox glared at the controls of his space ship while Falco proceeded to rant him.

"Are you listening to me? Don't you see that is pointless? A-and what if something happens to us when you are not here, huh? What, is Slippy gonna be in charge, and drive us all into a black hole? This is insane. How about this, come inside and-"

"Falco," Fox said sternly. Just one word ended the conversation and Falco left while shaking his head.

Fox flipped the controls on, feeling the powerful engine roar to life. He gripped the handles even harder, his breathing becoming heavy.

But before he left, Slippy came out. He took his rag in his pocket and dusted off the left wing of the Arwing. He looked up at Fox and gave him a thumbs up with an encouraging smile. Fox smiled back and waved. At least someone was on his side.

Fox leaned on the controls and the Arwing lifted off the ground. He looked back at Slippy who tipped his red cap to him, then ran for cover in the house from the suction of the Arwing. Fox pressed several buttons and switches then put on his headgear. He saw Slippy through the clear glass of the indoor control unit.

"Good luck," Slippy said through the microphone, and released the hold on the Arwing. It flew out and over Corneria city, the buildings the size of ants in seconds.

It wasn't long until Fox was seeing the endless blackness around him, and all the space garbage. Corneria was nowhere in sight now. It was just Fox and the stars.

Now that he was headed in the right direction, there was only one question at the moment: Where to first?

A map of the galaxy glowed in front of Fox's eyes. The asteroid field was closest, so he thought that he should look there first, even though it was dangerous.

Fox steered to the right, guiding the Arwing in the direction of the field. He didn't know what he would find here. If he found something here, well, that would just seem too easy.

While entering the asteroid field, Fox had the feeling that he was going in the wrong direction. He ignored the thought since he was already there.

But his worry didn't leave. Something was wrong here. Fox let a single shot from his Arwing out into the cluster of asteroids. Nothing happened. The closer and closer Fox got to the core of the asteroid field, the more the eerie feeling grew. What could it be?

"ENEMY DETECTED," ROB 64 shouted through Fox's headset.

Fox jumped a foot, hitting his head on the top of the Arwing.

"Gahh! Where?"

A shot appeared out of an asteroid to Fox's left. It hit the side of the Awring, damaging one of the wings.

"Heh, heh. Long time no see, eh Foxy Boy?" said a familiar voice through the headset.

"Andrew," Fox grunted to himself.

An asteroid flew to past Fox's ship, and into another asteroid, sending it flying toward him. Fox fired his lasers at the rock blasting it into smaller pieces.

Andrew's ship blended in well with the other asteroids. It was a clever idea on Andrew's part, he had to admit that, but this was delaying his search. But…what if this jerk had information on the Starwolf's location? He would have to bring him back to the base to find out what he knows.

Andrew's ship flew around randomly into the other asteroids. They all went spiraling toward him, making it hard to lock on to him.

"ROB," Fox yelled into the mic, "Help me get a lock on this guy."

The crosshair appeared on Fox's screen. It moved with the ship. He had no choice but to fire at all of the incoming asteroids in front of him. His sight was blinded by them, and he lost track of Andrew in the process. With all of the rocks against him, he was outnumbered.

Fox made a U-turn and avoided a lager rock that was too large to break into pieces. He would just have to keep moving. Andrew couldn't hit a moving target. He could see him up about fifty feet away, still bashing into asteroids. The crosshair soon locked onto him and he fired. It was a direct hit. Andrew's ship blew to pieces but the core off the ship was still intact. Through the window of the ship, Fox could see Andrew's angry face. He was banging on the dashboard, his fists managing to damage some of the controls. Fox smirked.

"ROB, notify the group that I found Andrew Oikonny, and release the hook so I can bring this guy home."

Seconds later, Fox's hook attached to Andrew's ship and he was soon flying next to Fox's wing.

Andrew had stopped his mad frenzy, and was now scowling at Fox through his cockpit. Fox saluted him with two of his fingers, and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fichina

"I… I don't know what you want from me!" Andrew spat at the members of the Starfox team. He was tied up in a chair in the basement closet of their home in Corneria. He had been there for about three hours, and they were attempting to pick information out of his brain. So far, it was terribly unsuccessful.

The monkey attempted to chew he way through the rope that was tightly strung around him, but Falco slapped him in the face.

"Owww!" the monkey cried his face turning into the face of an abused child.

"Stop complaining you dumb pile of space garbage, and answer me!" Falco ordered.

From behind him, Slippy and Fox stood supervising; for Falco more than Andrew.

"How did you manage to score this guy?" Slippy said while watching Oikonny with anticipation.

"Well, he did put up a good fight, I'll give him that, and he did leave a good sized dent in my Arwing, but-," Fox started.

"Oh, oh I'll get right to it," Slippy said happily, while throwing his dirty work rag over his shoulder.

Fox was about to answer Slippy when he heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. He turned his attention at Falco, who was pointing his gun directly at the monkey's forehead.

"Falco!"

Fox lunged at Falco, pushing his arm down and somersaulting over him. Fox's lunge surprised Falco, who then shot an accidental blast off into the ceiling above them. Dust fell like snow through the half-foot sized hole in the ceiling.

"Dammit, Fox what's your problem? I just wanted to get this guy to talk. Do you want me to help or not? Now look what you made me do!" Falco said while standing up and regaining himself, while dusting off his pant legs. Falco put the gun to his waist and scratched his head while staring at the gaping hole.

Fox got up and squatted in front of Andrew, who was looking from him to Falco.

"What do you know about Starwolf's disappearance?" Fox interrogated.

"I don't know anything. Now let me out of here. This is illegal, you know, kidnapping people and tying them up like this."

"Have you forgotten how you had attacked me just a few hours ago, and the fact that there is thousands money on your head?" Fox pointed out, "We are doing the Lylat System a favor by keeping you tied up in here."

Andrew had no answer. Then, Falco pointed out the obvious.

"Fox, this guy doesn't know anything. Let's just turn him in and move on." Falco said, letting his arms fall to his side; a sign that he had given up.

"Falco," Fox started, "I'm telling you. This guy knows something. Did you know that Starwolf was missing, Andrew?"

"Wha? No. No. No. I didn't," Andrew stuttered, trying to wave his hands through the rope. It was obvious that he was lying to them.

Fox pulled out his phone and dialed the phone to the Cornerian Army. They should be able to handle this guy. Bill Grey picked right up.

"Hello, this is Fox McCloud. I have Andrew Oikonny in my possession at this time-"

"NO," Andrew yelled while trying to break free from the ropes. Falco smirked and crossed his arms.

"Okay okay," Andrew started, out of breath from anxiety, "I know a little bit about their disappearance. Andross took them. I don't know where, but he has had them for a while. He hasn't been happy with them since they decided to stop working for him. He is going to kill them after he gets information about you guys from them, and he sent me into that asteroid field to slow you down because he knew you would be looking for the team. A-and that's all I know, I swear. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

_I wonder why…_ Fox thought sarcastically. Yeah, that sounded like something Andross would do.

"Are… are you still going to turn me in?" Andrew said quietly and avoiding eye contact.

"That has already been settled," Falco said smirking, the phone in his hand.

"Falco," Fox said, glancing at Andrew, "get this guy to the Corneria Army station, and say hi to Dash for me. I'm heading out."

"Wait, but Fox. You heard what that monkey said. Andross wants you to come to him. This is all a big trap," Falco indicated.

"Yeah," Fox said, his back turned to Falco, "And that's exactly what he'll get."

Fox left, leaving Falco with Andrew, and the duty of bringing him to the Corneria Army station.

"Alright, monkey," Falco said, "Let's get you in the car. KRYSTAL! SLIPPY!"

Krystal appeared beside Falco at the opening of the closet.

"Andrew?" Krystal said surprised.

"Yeah, Fox had a run in with him in an asteroid field a couple miles from Corneria. We got info from him about Starwolf," Falco stated. Krystal gasped.

"Where is Fox now?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That kid could be half way to Titania for all I know," Falco said while tied another rope around Andrew's wrists as makeshift handcuffs.

"You mean he has left Corneria again?" Krystal stomped out of the room without letting Falco answer her question.

Andrew snickered softly then let out a big snort. Falco was angry at the monkey, but was also feeling the same amusement so he just bit his tongue.

Fox was soon alone again in the depths of the Lylat System, but it was a second home to him. All of his major accomplishments had happened out here; somewhere. He fit in here without ever needing anyone's approval. It was just… nice; a break was more like it. A place that adventurers could start off a new adventure, solve crime, or just go for a drive.

Fox sighed as he flew past another asteroid. The planet, Fichina, was approaching. He had a good feeling about this place since Starwolf had appeared here many times through Fox's carrier.

As he saw the blue planet come into view, he prepared to enter the atmosphere. He sped up his Arwing, and held on, feeling the pull of gravity from the large planet. He flew into the clouds, his windshield starting to collect frost due to the frostbitten air.

He looked down at the inhabitable waste land below him. If any of the members had crash landed here, there was no way that they could have survived.

The temperatures were below zero, _way _below zero, and his heater in the Arwing was jacked up high, even despite his thick fur. It was too cold, but it wasn't snowing. The climate control center had stopped that. After the Aparoid war, Corneria had pitched in to help rebuild the control center. It was money well spent. A blizzard was the only thing that could have made this trip worse.

As Fox patrolled the area, he kept picturing the Aparoids following him, like in the battle, and seeing Starwolf bravely show up and save him from a fatal blow. They couldn't be dead; that was impossible. It was Starwolf, for crying out loud. They were always supposed to be there to slow him down. Now where were they?

Fox began to lose hope in this planet after hours of searching. There was nothing here, nothing at all. It was a waste of time.

"Dammit!" Fox yelled, and ran his fist into the control board of the Arwing. He rubbed his temples.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" said a female voice into the headset.

"Krystal!" Fox said, perking up from his anger, "Where are you? You shouldn't be here in this planet. It is too dangerous."

"I'm fine, Fox. I can take care of myself."

Krystal's Arwing soon came into view, and they few side by side.

"Did you find anything?" Krystal asked.

"No…" Fox said.

"I'm… so sorry, honey. I-" Krystal said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4 - Venom

_**In this chapter, I will be switching the point of view a lot, since many things are happening at once. **_

Fox was starting over once again in his search for the Starwolf team. The information from Andrew was not enough; he needed more. Andross could be anywhere. By the time he found him, the team could already be dead. He had to go to planets farther away, and planets that were more dangerous. Like, Venom. Venom! That was it! He had to go Venom.

Fox went to the hanger, finding Slippy hard at work once again. He was on his back under his own Arwing tinkering with the many wires and tubes that were hidden under it.

"Hey, Slip," Fox said while squatting down to the half visible Slippy under the Arwing, "When you're done there would you mind fixing my Arwing up to be compatible with Venom's atmosphere."

That caught Slippy's attention.

"Venom?" Slippy said putting his cap back on, "Venom is inhabitable. Nobody would be there anyway."

"But Andross survived there, and so did all of us. I need to go there to see if there are any clues on Starwolf's disappearance."

"Well, I… uh," Slippy said, glancing at Fox's Awring, "Alright, I'll get right to it."

Slippy grabbed his toolbox and walked over to Fox's Arwing, and Fox nodded to him, then turned to leave.

Fox, now inside his house, had some free time. He had to think of a plan to get in and out of Venom fast. Its acid waters and poisonous smog were not ideal places to fly an Arwing for long periods of time, even if the ship could take the dirty air. If he touched that water, that ship was done; and so was he.

Unfortunately, he didn't know the routes in the actual planet very well because he had always thought that his last visit to the planet would be the only time he would ever have to go there. To be frank, though, he didn't really want to go back. Who would? There was no oxygen or light, and everything was deadly. He didn't even know how he had survived it back then.

Fox lead himself into the living room of their home and sat down, sinking into the couch. He reached for the remote, and turned on the TV. The news blasted out of the speakers built into the television.

"_Just today, Andrew Oikonny was captured by Starfox leader, Fox McCloud. Andrew is now being kept behind bars in the Cornerian Army Base. Starfox and his crew were awarded the $30,000 reward for this mercenaries capture…._

Fox smiled thinking of Falco. It was a job well done.

**Falco POV - Cornerian Army Base**

Falco dragged Andrew to the silver doors of the army base. It was the biggest building in Corneria City with the most guards, and the most criminals, so Falco stayed on high alert. It wasn't that he didn't trust the guards' work; it was just that the people that were staying here weren't regular people, they were villains.

As he approached the door, Falco flashed his badge at the heavyset guard standing in front of him. The guard analyzed it, nodded, and then followed him inside.

Andrew was squirming around behind Falco, and muffled sounds were coming out of his duct tapped mouth. He couldn't walk from all of the ropes either. Falco had tied him until he resembled an ancient mummy that had lost its crown.

The guard behind Falco picked Andrew up and threw him over his shoulder. The guard had to be at least one and a half feet taller than Falco, which was pretty big considering Falco was six foot and two inches.

Falco followed the guard as he carried Andrew down a concrete staircase. The whole way down Andrew glared at Falco. Falco ignored him; it wasn't easy since there weren't a lot of other things to look at.

All three of them soon tackled three more staircases, eventually finding a door. The guard opened it, but didn't hold it open for Falco as if he didn't know that he was following him. Behind the door waited Bill Grey in a circular room with no windows. Around the whole room were doors with numbers on them.

"Eh, would ya look at that, it's Falco!" Bill said exploding with happiness as Falco approached from the door leading to the staircase. The guard carrying Andrew stalked away to one of the door and opened one using a plastic card that was hanging on a chain around his neck. Falco wanted to follow him to see where they would be keeping him, but he knew that he would have to get past Bill first.

Bill was nobody's favorite in the Starfox team. He was very clingy, and had no thoughts of personal space. Fox could put up with this kind of stuff, but Falco couldn't. He didn't have that kind of mentality to be able to deal with that kind of person. He liked to fly solo, or at least with someone who wasn't always up in his business.

"Hey, what's with the long face, bro?" Bill said, while approaching Falco with his arms out, ready for a hug.

_Dear god… _"Hey, Bill…" Falco said, feeling the bulldog's arms wrap around him. Falco fought to get out of his embrace, he really did, but it was futile, until Falco found a way to change the subject.

"Hey, Bill. Where are they taking Andrew?" Falco said.

"Oh, ya want to see?" Bill said looking up at Falco from his hug.

Bill didn't let him answer. Instead, he let go of Falco and ran off to the same door that the guard had disappeared in, and opened it up with the key that he owned as well. When the door was unlocked, Bill motioned with his hand to let Falco follow him.

Before Falco left the circular room, he turned around to answer the strange feeling that he getting from behind him. He answered it alright. One of the other doors in the room was open, and two blue eyes were staring at him. The longer he looked back, the more the face of the person appeared. First the eyes, then the white fur, and…

Bill tugged on Falco's sleeve.

"Hey… uh," Falco said still looking at the eyes, "Is that Dash?"

Bill followed Falco's gaze.

"Why, yes it is!" Bill said, "Hey, Dash come on out of there. The Starfox team found Andrew Oikonny!"

The monkey suddenly piped up, but didn't break eye contact with Falco.

"Oh… heh heh. That's wonderful!" Dash said while following Falco and Bill through the door.

Bill led the way through the hallway. It wasn't long until they were seeing metal bars around them, with prisoners concealed in them. A few tried to lunge at Falco through the dim light that shown through the small barred window in the wall behind the prisoner. He recognized all of them. They were the ones that he had caught with Fox and all of them on missions.

As they continued their walk, the barred rooms turned to metal doors that led to small chambers. The baddest of the bad went here. All of them didn't seem to be occupied since it was so quiet, and because not all of them had guards standing in front of the doors. They stopped at one door that was being guarded by the same guard that had carried Oikonny down here.

"Well, here it is. Andrew Oikonny's cell," Bill said, admiring it a little.

"What is in there besides Oikonny?" Falco asked.

It was Dash's turn to respond.

"A small bunk and a toilet," Dash said standing up tall. Bill nodded at the tiny list, and so did Falco.

"Well, I trust you guys with him. I think I'll be off now," Falco stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh ok, let help you find your way back, Falco," Bill said walking ahead.

"I think I got it Bill. It's just up the stairs…" Falco replied.

"Ahhhh, don't worry about it. I got no missions to do right now anyway, thanks to the Starfox team," Bill said with a smile of admiration. Falco nodded.

"Dash, ya coming?" Bill said turning around.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later," Dash said. Bill nodded and led the way out. They were about half way out of the alley of prisoners, when Falco went to take one last look at Dash over his shoulder, but he wasn't there.

**Fox POV – Home**

Fox turned off the TV and sighed to himself. How was he supposed to get in and out of Venom quickly, while searching for clues at the same time? Gathering information on Fichina took hours. He didn't have that kind of time in Venom. Unless, he kept leaving the surface of Venom and entering it back again. No… that wouldn't work. Maybe, he should just cancel the mission to Venom. It was probably a waste of time… but here was always the possibility that it wasn't. He has to go there, and then he can cross that planet off the list and not save it for the end.

Fox felt a warm hand grab his wrist. He jumped. It was Krystal.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fox. I didn't mean to care you," Krystal spoke softly.

"It's… it's ok," Fox inhaled to calm him panicked heartbeat.

"Are you leaving again? What did Andrew tell you?" she asked.

"He told us that Andross is torturing Starwolf to get them to talk about me, and that he is going to kill them or something…" the canine replied.

"So where are you going to look for the team, then?" Krystal asked.

"Hey, Fox," Slippy said, "Your Arwing is all set for Venom!"

"VENOM?" Krystal said, her grip growing tighter on Fox's wrist.

"I have to try there. Maybe there is a clue." Fox said, wincing from his wife's grip.

"Aaaagh," Krystal moaned and left the room.

The fox rubbed his sore wrist and looked at Slippy.

"Give me a minute, okay? I'll be out soon to leave for Venom."

**Falco POV – Hanger**

Falco jumped out of his Arwing, and looked at Slippy who was working on his Arwing. He couldn't help but notice Fox's Awring. It had tons of upgrades on it.

_Cool… _Falco thought to himself, and walked inside to the kitchen. Fox was in a hurry out the door, and bumped Falco in the shoulder.

"Woah, hey! Where are you going, Fox," Falco said to Fox's back. Fox stopped in front of the door.

"He's going to Venom," Krystal said, appearing beside Falco.

Falco's gaze danced from Krystal to Fox.

"Fox, now listen to me. Weird things have been going on since you decided to look for this team. I know you aren't going to take my advice, but I really don't think you should be doing this," Falco said.

"I don't care," Fox said and left the two completely puzzled.

**Fox POV – Space**

Venom looked cool; from a distance. Once you got closer, fear would form inside you, and you would either turn around and flee, or ignore your shaking hands and fight the scariest enemy in the world: Death.

Fox purposefully slowed the pace of his Arwing on his was to Venom's atmosphere. He was terrified. So many qualms flew through his head as he approached ever so slowly, but one thought put an end to them: Whatever Starwolf was going through is much worse.

Fox bolted ahead, ready to get the landing over with. This part wouldn't kill you if you were a master pilot; the water would.

The Arwing was shaking with Fox's hands. He closed his eyes and let the Arwing glide ahead. He couldn't watch.

His ship jolted forward, sending him into the gravitational pull of the planet. He was forced into the gases and darkness of the planet.

This was the hard part. The gases of the planet blocked out all the light from Solar. He plummeted down into the gases, not knowing how long it would be until he went down. It was like spinning through a completely dark water slide.

He didn't know when he should stop heading towards the ground. He hadn't done this in so long. He clicked on the front lights of the Arwing seeing ground appear in front of him. He braked and swooped around until he was in a steady flight pattern over the acid water.

Fox gulped for air. His mission was successful so far, but he was on the clock. He had about fifteen to twenty minutes to find any clues that were relevant to Starwolf's withdrawal. It wasn't enough time.

Land would make the most sense to look for clues on. If any of the team had fallen in the acid water, there would be no trace of them.

The Arwing's two headlights cast over the tiny slopes on the planet's floor. It had been decades since life had once been on this planet, and it was evident. There were zero plants, animals, bacteria; anything alive. Except him.

Ten minutes into his search he began to worry. He was finding nothing here. He should have listened to himself back home. This was another waste of time.

The waste land was so quiet. All he could hear was the hum if his Arwing's motor.

Twelve minutes in he saw a reflection of light from his headlights. He braked and tried to reverse. He had seen something, he knew he had. The refection had blinded him for a moment. He regained his sight after a few seconds, and found that he was blinded again by the reflection, but this time he stopped the ship. He opened his eyes to see the Rainbow Delta dismantled and unusable several feet below his Arwing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cornerian Base Attack

"How much did you tell them?" Dash yelled, at the blurry silhouette of Andrew in his confined cell at the Cornerian Army Base.

"Not much, I swear! Just the part-"

Dash interrupted Andrew's rant with a slap in the face.

"Hey, quit it man! I got enough of a beating from that dumb fowl on the Starfox team," Andrew spat at the monkey.

"Well, that's good news to my ears. Now are you going to help Andross or not, because all you have done so far is work against us," Dash questioned.

"If you were in the situation that I was in back at their base then you would have spilled the beans too, believe me!" Andrew argued.

"Wrong! I wouldn't have even been captured in the first place!"

Dash elaborated his answer by shoving his fist into Andrew's gut. Andrew grunted and fell to his knees.

"I- I'd like to see you do my job," Andrew stuttered, while gasping for air, "Especially without your Arwing…"

Dahs barred his teeth. Dash's Arwing had gone missing. He didn't even know how he had managed to lose such a large piece of equipment. The loss of his ship was an angering subject for him, since it symbolized a lack of intelligence, which was not at all true in his case.

"Andross took it away from me," Dash lied. He had no idea where it was, but it was probably destroyed. It had been a week since he had seen it. The last time he had seen it he was with Andross, and he hundreds of miles away. He had flown back here on Andrew's ship, which now meant he was without a ride to get back to his grandfather, Andross. He would be very disappointed with him.

Dash wrapped his hands around Andrew's throat, feeling his blood pulsing in his veins.

"Now answer me… What did you tell Starfox?"

"I told them that Andross was keeping Starwolf and was torturing them into talking about Starfox. That's all, I – I swear," Andrew croaked through his crushed windpipe.

"What about where they are keeping them?" Dash asked.

"No… I didn't tell them,"

"Good… but knowing Fox, he will find out soon. It is enough information to lead him in the right direction, and we need those three for just a little longer so we can plan against him. _We_ will be the ones to find him first," Dash said, and turned to leave the cell.

**Fox POV – Venom**

A large smile snaked itself across Fox's face. Had he found the clue that would lead him to where Andross was hiding the team? He would just have to bring it home and find out. He didn't know, however, if he should keep looking here. It would make no sense if there was just one ship here and not the other two, but Andross could have always scattered them to make it more interesting for Fox.

Fox released the same cord out of his ship that brought Oikonny home onto Leon's ship. Now he just had to get out of here.

His Arwing's alarm went off. It had been in Venom's atmosphere for too long. He had five minutes at the longest to get him and the Rainbow Delta out of here.

Fox turned his Arwing towards the sky, and lunged forward. The Arwing was terribly unresponsive. He had to press every button several times to get any reaction from the ship. Finally, it accelerated, carrying Leon's ship twnety feet behind them.

Fox kept the wheel steady so he didn't think he was moving in large circles in the darkness of the smog.

Gravity was pulling him down, and Leon's ship wanted to be dropped back to the floor of Venom. He had no choice, but to turn on his G- Diffusers. He flicked the switch to activate them, and hoped for the best for Leon's ship. It was a risky move since the delta was so wrecked.

The G-Diffusers quickened his pace and he was soon out of Venom's atmosphere. He was scared to turn around to see if Leon's ship was still following. To his surprise, it was. And no more damage had been done to it.

The ship behind him reassured his thoughts that he was safe from Venom, and that he wouldn't have to go back there. Leon's ship would be enough to get him to their location, hopefully.

The canine relaxed his shoulders, and sank into the cushiony seat he was sitting on. All he had to do was get home. The task was easy compared to his mission at Venom, but if he flew over Corneria City with Leon's ship dangling below him, he didn't know how people would react to it.

Just then, a voice appeared on the intercom.

"Hey, Fox. You out there?" said Slippy's voice. Was he out here to go get him?

"Yeah I am. I am just out of Venom's atmosphere," Fox said. He was happy that Slippy was out here. He could hopefully sneak in Leon's ship with the toad's help.

"Oh, thank goodness. Everyone back home has been worried about you entering Venom..."

_They were? _"Hey, Slip. At Venom I came across Leon's ship, and I need help getting him back to base without causing suspicion."

"I don't think that will be a problem…" Slippy said.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, puzzled.

"Apparently Dash Bowman's ship crashed into the Cornerian City Base. They searched it but nobody was in it. Well, anyway, the whole city is piled around the crash."

"What? How? Was anybody hurt?" Fox gasped.

"No, it only crashed through the top floor, and all the prisoners are supposedly still locked up tight," the toad said.

"Well that's some distraction…" Fox said, scratching his head.

"No kidding…"

"Alright then, let's move out!"

The two headed for Corneria City. When they arrived, Fox got to see the destruction of the Cornerian Army Base with his own eyes, and it was exactly as Slippy had described it. The center of the base lay crumbled and ruined while the rest of the building stayed straight up. And in the center of it all lay Dash Bowman's ship, looking worse than Leon's. He couldn't stop the Arwing in front of all the people at the scene, so he decided that he should go back later and check it out.

The hangar to the Starfox Base was open for the landing of his ship, and Leon's. He slowed the ship, letting Leon's ship hit the concrete before his.

Solid ground felt good after his dangerous journey to Venom, making him worriless about the horrible incident that had occurred at the center of the city.

Inside the house was Krystal, watching the story of the crash on the HD television. When she saw him, she ran about to him and embraced him, while sobbing in his shirt.

**Solar – Three hours before Cornerian Base attack**

Beside me, Leon was pulled out of his cage and into a chair that was bolted to the metal floor. All around us was a lava cave with streams and lakes of lava. It was dreadfully hot, and my shirt was soaked through with sweat, and my mouth was completely dry.

I glanced to the left seeing Wolf lying motionless on the metal floor of his cage. He had been injected with the poison first, and he hadn't moved since he had been touched by it.

I covered my ears as Leon screamed in pain from the excruciating injection. I was next.

The screaming stopped and I looked up to see my comrade unconscious in the chair. I had to save this team. I was the only one left standing now. I could save the all. The monkey's ship lay untouched at the edge of the lava lake. If I could get to it, I was safe.

Leon's body was thrown into the cage next to mine, and it was seconds later that a furry white hand gripped my shirt. I was forced into a chair, my right forearm facing the top of the cave.

I could feel Andross's breath on my arm was the needle was pressed on my skin. I pulled my arm away, but his arm came down on it again. He steadied his angle with the needle and stabbed it into my pulsing vein. I was then aware of my chest rising and falling quicker than it normally would. I had to use my energy wisely.

I ran out of the chair with my arms out for balance, my head weighing three tons. I could see the blurry picture of Dash's ship in the distance. The metal on the side of the ship was hot, but I could barely feel it, and my body didn't react to the burn.

It had been so long, I hoped that I hadn't forgotten how to fly a ship. I flicked a few switches, noticing how different it was from his Wolfen.

He heard Andross yell at outside of the ship, but he was already in flight. He exited through the top of the cave, flying away as fast as he could.

He knew Corneria was his best chance of survival, even if he had money on his head. They could find Andross and save his colleagues.

He didn't know how long it took for him to reach Corneria, since his eyes were closed half of the time. The toxin was making him lose his mind. Everything outside of his eyelids was bright and unbearable. This wasn't a good idea.

Once he opened his eyes again, he discovered that he was heading straight for a large building in Corneria City. He covered his face with his arms, bracing for the darkness of death, but it didn't come. He heard the building collapse and the wing of the ship snapping, but his heart was still beating.

The feline shook his head furiously. There was nobody around yet, but people were peeking out behind buildings with their hands over their mouths.

Seconds later, he regained feelings in his body. The first feeling was pain. In his left arm was a half foot wide piece of glass.

Nausea took over him from the loss of blood in seconds. He was losing too much blood, but all he could do was move on. He had to get out before people came to investigate.

Panther stood up and stumbled through the ruined walls of the building. He reached for things out in front of him that weren't there.

He felt terrible, but not as bad as back in Solar. Corneria was a reasonable temperature, at least, and the glass injury had let most of poison out of his blood.

He had gotten past the pile of rubbish, but a crowd was beginning to form.

The first person he met eyes with was Dash Bowman. Dash lunged for the feline, while pushing down people in the crowd. Panther tried to run, but Dash knocked him over.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dash screamed in his ear, while punching him in the jaw.

Panther elbowed the amateur fighter in the face, knocking out one of his teeth. The monkey held a hand to his injured jaw, while Panther approached him and punched him in the gut. Dash fell to his knees, bowing his head to Panther's feet. The black feline smirked at the monkey, and turned to flee, but Dash stood up one more time. As Panther turned away, Dash grabbed the glass still wedged in Panther's arm and pulled. The feline's painful cry erupted from his throat, and he keeled over in agony. Dash continued to punch Panther's back, but the blows didn't hurt. The kid was too weak to be a fighter. The feline shoved his hand in the monkey's face, knocking him down into the heap of concrete from the building, and then took off for the Starfox Base.


	6. Chapter 6 - Conflict Awaits

Falco stepped out of his Arwing at the sight of the destruction in the center of Corneria. Clouds were forming overhead like a grey wave threatening to engulf the city. Small flashes of light were appearing in the depths of the body of the cloud. Any other day people would have been inside taking cover and preparing for the storm, but this wasn't any other day. It was the first attack to Corneria in over three years, since Andross hadn't been showing his face, and it was one of the most important buildings in the city. If the convicts sealed in the base were to get free, it would be even more chaos.

Thunder roared through the earth under Falco's feet as he walked to the yellow tape of the explosion. A few feet from the tape, Bill stood with his hands on his head, covered in dust, and mouth hanging open. Luckily, he didn't notice Falco.

The bird walked up to the rubble that used to be the eastern wing of the army base. The other wing was still standing, surprisingly, but everything inside it was demolished. With the prisoners downstairs, Falco didn't think he had to worry about them especially since the guards were still down there.

Five feet of metal lay beneath the base to protect, and secure the prisoners. The ship probably hadn't even left a dent in the layer. The ship barely hit the earth anyway with all of the building that it had come into contact with first.

At first, the ship was the least of Falco's problem. He was just focusing on the information from the officers, but when he got a closer look, he could see the distinct colors of Dash Bowman's ship. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Falco turned to find Dash kneeling on the ground with his hand to his bleeding jaw. His eyes were glaring off into the distance.

The bird ran up to him.

"Dash!"

As he approached Dash he could see that he had many other injuries.

"Dash, what happened," Falco said as Dash began to stand up.

The monkey shoved his fist into Falco's gut.

"Stay away from me!" Dash yelled at Falco and ran off to follow Panther, while Falco lay clutching his stomach by the rubble.

**Starfox Base**

Krystal and Fox sat on their couch watching the TV. The news was on, and all it covered was the devastation that had occurred just a half hour ago.

Neither of the two had any clue why Dash would send his ship flying into the base. It couldn't have been him, unless it was a mistake.

Krystal had stopped sobbing and was now watching her husband.

"If you had been here this wouldn't have happened," Krystal stated, while shaking her head.

_Whatever you say…_

Just as the news turned to a commercial, an urgent knock came at the door, along with shouts.

Fox looked out the window. People were clumped outside of their house; forming a riot. News reporters pushed and shoved through the crowd. Soon the TV had Fox's face on it through the window.

Fox ran into the living room to hide from the reporters and angry people. Krystal saw it too.

"What are they angry about? Do they think that this act of violence was our fault?" she said while covering her mouth.

Through all of the knocking came a louder rapping from the glass. Actually, it was more like a pounding.

Krystal stood up and looked out the window. On the other side of the glass stood Panther Caruso of the Starwolf team.

The chemistry between Krystal and Panther was rough, real rough. They had been seriously dating long before Krystal had met Fox. They were together for five years, until he broke her heart by cheating on her. She hadn't dated for months after him, until she found Fox, and happily moved on from the heartless feline.

And she wasn't about to just let him in.

"Panther!" Krystal yelled at the glass.

His wife's scream got Fox's attention. When he saw Panther, Fox's heart leapt for joy. He couldn't have been happier to see his rival, but he could tell that his wife wasn't.

Fox ran for the door to let Panther in, but Krystal got ahead and placed herself in front of the front door.

"No," Krystal stated, "He's not coming in. Ever."

"Krystal, Starwolf is in trouble, and Panther has to have information. Just let him in this one time."

Krystal looked back out at Panther from the window. His back was now to them and he was guarding himself.

The crowd knew that he was a villain and they were now throwing anything they could find at him. Sticks, stones, and shoes soon showered the house and the helpless feline.

When Panther put his arms up over his face, the two then notice the slice of glass that was wedged into his forearm. It was dripping blood all down his arm.

Suddenly, Panther's physique changed Krystal's mind. The feline's normally fit body had been replaced with a gaunt, sickly form that only came with mistreatment and hunger. And his eyes that used to be a glamorous, stunning honey color was now a dull mustard yellow hue, which deepened at the sight of his long lost love.

Yes, she hated him, but she couldn't stand to see him like this, especially if a part of her still wanted him.

Krystal opened the door quickly. Reporters shoved microphones at her, asking questions that were barely audible against the protesters behind them. She glanced at Panther, whose face was covered with his hands to block the cascade of items being flung from the crowd. She hadn't noticed how pale he was from the other side of the glass.

"Fox!" Krystal yelled to her husband and ran through the crowd to get to the feline.

Fox ran next to his wife, who had her hand covering her mouth.

The feline in front of her was slumped forward; unconscious.

Fox lifted the cat's arm above his shoulder, and motioned for his wife to grab the other.

Flashes from cameras appeared as the two helped the villain inside. It was an even bigger deal to the public than the Army Base.

Fox pushed the door open and dragged Panther into the house.

While unconscious, the feline looked peaceful and serene. It was a shame that he wasn't always that way.

As Fox shut the door, Krystal dragged Panther up on the couch in the living room. He was so light that it wasn't much of a challenge.

Fox scratched his head while looking at the unconscious body in his living room.

_What is Falco going to say… _

**Site of Cornerian Base Attack **

Falco coughed and held his gut. He glanced up and saw Dash far off into the distance.

_What has gotten into that monkey? _

Falco stood up and stumbled into the direction of Dash's fuzzy form. There was no way that he could get there in time to catch him. By foot, that is.

Falco ran to his Arwing, pushing through the crowd around the disaster. He jumped inside and started the engine, then contacted Slippy from inside.

"Slippy, do you copy?"

"Why hey, Falco, how does it look out -"

"Slippy, warn everyone that Dash has turned. He's on foot, running to our base. I don't know what he wants, but be prepared for anything."

Falco ended the transmission before the toad could respond, and lifted the ship into the air. He flew over the destroyed base and headed home. On his way there, he passed up Dash.

The inside of the Starfox hangar was cold despite the humid weather outside. Falco ran inside to go tell Fox the news, if Slippy hadn't already told them, but what he found devastated him.

Fox and Krystal were huddled over the unconscious body of Panther Caruso. When Fox saw him, the canine's eyes widened and he stood up.

"I can explain," Fox said.

"WHAT?" Falco yelled, while running up to the body. He grabbed Panther's left arm and began to pull him off of the couch.

"Stop it, Falco, this isn't what you think," Fox said while trying to push Falco away.

"Falco, please. He's badly injured," Krystal said while placed her hand on the feline's cheek.

Falco looked from Fox to Krystal. Was he the only one seeing her do this? He shook his head.

"Look, this guy doesn't matter right now. Dash is on his way here for some reason. And he is really pissed off," Falco said, suddenly out of breath.

"But he does matter, Falco, he has information on Starwolf," Fox argued.

Falco glanced back at Krystal, whose hand was still placed on Panther's cheek. Falco looked at Fox who was still oblivious to his wife's rather affectionate move on the feline. He was speechless.

"Forget it," Falco said, "That team has been nothing but trouble. Why won't you give up on this search already?"

"Because Andross is using them to plan against us. He could attack Corneria at any minute for all I know," Fox said.

Suddenly, a grunt escaped from Panther's lips. The conversation stopped; all eyes were on him.

Panther sat up and glanced at his bandaged arm, then at Krystal. Their eyes met, and it drew out the silence even longer.

"Hey," Falco blurted, "You'd better start talking, cat. We only have so much time before Dash arrives."

"Dash…," Panther said, and rubbed his head.

"Be careful," Krystal said, and placed her hand on Panther's shoulder and squeezed gently. Fox's expression changed from anxious to puzzled. He glanced at Falco, but his friend didn't return his gaze.

A knock soon came at the door. Falco's stomach tightened. He knew who it was. Falco approached the door, one hand on his blaster the other on the door knob. He turned it and opened the door to see Dash standing on the steps with a calm expression.

"Hello, Falco," Dash said with a smile, "There have been reports that you are keeping a criminal from the Starwolf team here. Panther Caruso, to be precise. Anyway, I am here to bring him to the jail to be dealt with by a bigger authority."

Falco narrowed his eyes. There were flaws in this kid's plan, but he played along with it.

"Well, there's no criminal here, but we are on the lookout for them as usual. They're quite a pesky group of villains, wouldn't you say?"

Dash's face hardened and he growled. He pushed Falco out of the way, and found his prize in the living room. He approached the three and grabbed ahold of Panther's arm.

"I will be taking him now," Dash said while pulling out a pair of cuffs, "It is my duty…"

"No," Krystal said, and broke his seal on his arm and shoved him to the ground. Fox soon backed her up by putting a gun to the monkeys head, freezing any of his next movements.

Falco stood up and locked the cuffs around the monkey's wrists, and turned to Panther.

"Start talking."


End file.
